My Skater Boy
by lavawings
Summary: AU 1-shot inspired by Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. Skater girl Lucy & Skater boy Natsu are best friends & a part of a band called Fairy Tail. Natsu's crush is Lisanna, a dancer, while Lucy's crush is Natsu. 1 day Natsu ask Lisanna out. What's Lisanna's answer? Will Lucy run away or stay? How will this effect the band? Find out in My Skater Boy. Hint of Nali, mostly Nalu.


My Skater Boy

**Lucy Pov:**

I wore ripped up blue jeans, my black love live skate hoodie, Vans Authentic pink and black shoes, and my favorite pink and black striped beanie. I sat at the table with my feet on the table as I watched my best friend/crush Natsu stare at Lisanna who was high class ballerina. "Lucy, you okay," my smart and trouble making friend Levy asked as she sat down next to me.

"He can't take his eyes off her," I said and I looked over at Lisanna who was with Sorano Aguria (Author's note: Sorano Aguria is Angle's real name), Ultear Milkovich, and Minerva Orlando.

"Yea, he won't stop talking about her either," Erza who was class president said as she sat down.

"And when he is with me and Gray, he is always sighing," Juvia who is dating Gray who was Natsu's second closest friend and enemy said and she took a seat.

A moment later Natsu came over to us with Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. "Hey everyone, hows your day going," Natsu asked while Gray sat next Juvia, Gajeel next to Levy, and Jellal next to Erza.

"Good, and you you seem more cheerful than usual," I replied and Natsu took a seat next to me, "Why is that?"

"Well, thats because I've decided to ask Lisanna out today," Natsu told me.

"Isn't she the girl who has a sister who models and brother is the number one football player," I asked as if I didn't know already.(Author's note: I'm talking about american football.)

"Yep, she is also one of the world's top ballerinas," Natsu answered, "And she is the hottest girl in the school."

I let a tear slip down my cheek as I got up and grabbed my lunch tray and my backpack as I said, "I'm not very hungry anymore… I'll met you guys at the skating park later, okay. See you! And don't forget that we have band practice tomorrow after school at Makarov's place!" After that I took care of my lunch tray and I ran out of the school. 'I don't give a fuck if I get suspended for skipping school,' I thought as I left the school grounds, 'I can't handle being around Natsu right now and since he is in three of my next four classes, I'll just leave school.'

**Natsu Pov:**

"I wonder what that was about," I said as I watched Lucy walk out of the court yard.

"She has had bad day," Levy responded and I looked at her.

"I'll have to ask her about it later," I replied as I got up, "I'm going to ask Lisanna out."

"Good luck," Gray said then I walked over to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna," I spoke and Lisanna looked up at me.

"Natsu, right," Lisanna said with a smiled.

"Yep, thats me," I replied, "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Umm… I don't think that would work out," Lisanna said, "I've got ballet this weekend and I'm also going out with Rogue this weekend."

"Oh, Rogue, isn't he the school's number one basketball player," I responded and Lisanna's smile grew.

"Yep, he has a scholarship for the University of Kentucky," Lisanna told me, "Isn't that great?"

"Yep, thats great," I answered as I hide my sadness with a fake smile, "Well I'll talk to you later."

I walked back to the others and Gray asked, "So how did it go?"

"She turned me down," I replied as I sat down.

"Well, thats fucked up," Gajeel commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea, it is," I replied then the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and went to class.

When I got to class, I realized that Lucy wasn't in there and I thought, 'I wonder where Lucy is?'

*TIME SKIP 3 hours and 35 minutes later*

I walked out of my last class and I saw Levy walking out of the classroom on the opposite side of the hallway and I ran up to her. "Hey, Levy, do know what happen to Lucy," I asked and Levy stared at me.

"Like I said, she been having a pretty bad day so she probably ditched school and went the skate park," Levy responded as she went to her locker and I followed her, "You know its her mother's and father's six year death anniversary this Saturday."

"I thought it was Sunday, no wonder she is so out of character," I said and Levy just nodded but didn't say anything which was out of character which caused me raised an eyebrow, "Levy is something else going on with Lucy?"

Levy's eye moved left and right before she sighed and said, "Well, Lucy asked me not tell you this but I think its best that you know. Lucy is getting a lot of calls from skater sponsors asking her if they can sponsor her but she always turns them down."

My eyes went wide and I said, "But skater sponsors are hard to come by, she shouldn't be turning them down."

"Yea, she knows," Levy replied, "But she has her reasons."

"I'm going to talk to her," I said then I ran out of the school. 'Lucy, you better be okay,' I thought as I ran toward the skate park.

**Lucy Pov:**

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

I was at the skate park, skate bordering as listened to the music on my iPod classic and the song Sk8er Boi began to play and I thought, 'Oh the irony of this song.' "He was a boy/ She was a girl/ Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say," I sang as I did my tricks with my border, "He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends Stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth." The music stopped as I hit something or someone which caused my iPod to fall out of my pocket and my headphones to pop out of the headphone jack and out of my ears while I fell backwards.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to fall like," I heard a familiar voice say as I got up.

I looked up and I saw Natsu and I said, "Natsu, where are the other?"

"They probably went home first to get their boards," Natsu said, "I came here straight after school."

"So how did things go with Lisanna," I asked and Natsu sighed with sadness.

"Lisanna turned me down flat," Natsu replied and my heart sang a happy and sad song as I walked over to my iPod and headphones.

"Thats too bad," I responded as I picked up my iPod and my headphones.

"I wanted to talk to you about in class but you weren't in any of them," Natsu said as he grabbed my board.

"Sorry, guess its been bad day actually more like a bad week for me since my parents' death anniversary is this Saturday," I replied as I wrapped my headphones around my iPod, "Today, a few things happened that emotionally pushed me over the edge so I ditched school."

"Yea, the only emotional problems you've skipped school for where the ones about your parents which is usually on their death anniversary which is not today so there has to be more the story and you're not telling me," Natsu said and I looked at him, "Come on, I know something else is bugging you so spill."

"What did Levy tell you," I asked as I tried to get my board but Natsu wouldn't give it to me instead he tried to grab my wrist.

"She told me that you were getting calls from skater sponsors," Natsu replied and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, what of it," I asked as I tried to get my board and I once again was unsuccessful and this time Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"And that you keep turning them down," Natsu answered and he squeezed my wrist, "Why are you turning them down?"

"I have my reasons," I hissed as I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't, Natsu was holding on too tight.

"Luce, just tell me," Natsu said and my eyes began to water as several thoughts zoomed through my head.

"Natsu, I just can't leave the band," I responded, "It would be wrong to leave you guys without a lead female singer so I could be a skater. Especially with battle of the bands just around the corner. And if we win, Fairy Tail will become the most popular band in the country and hit number one on all the charts. We've working so hard and long for this, I can't leave you guys like that. Once I dreamed if being a skater, but dreams change. Now my dream is to be apart of one of the best bands out and sing with all heart on stage. Please try to understand…"

"Luce… Your hiding something from me, I can tell," Natsu growled and my eyes went wide, "Its not just the singing on stage, there is something more."

"I can't tell you, not yet," I whispered and Natsu's grip tighten'.

"Lucy, tell me or I'll quit the band," Natsu responded and tears rolled out of my eyes.

"You can't do that," I shouted and I closed my eyes.

"And why the hell not," Natsu asked and I tried to pull away but Natsu wouldn't let go.

"If you ditch the band then my heart would break even more," I yelled as I kept up my struggle to get out of Natsu's grip.

"Why would that break your heart," Natsu asked and I opened my eyes and stared at him.

My heart stopped and everything seemed to move in slow motion as I said, "Because I love you in a girlfriend kind of way." Natsu was shock and he let go of my wrist allowing me to ran away as I put on my headphones on and plugging them back into my iPod and the Sk8er Boi continue to play.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. _I turned right and continued to run not caring if Natsu was following me._ She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. _I turn left and I'm almost home meanwhile my legs are screaming in pain._ Looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see... See that man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._ I reached my apartment and I unlocked the door and ran inside._ He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know." _I opened my bedroom door and ran to my bed and cried into my pillow._ I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

**Natsu Pov:**

"Hey, Natsu, what's up," Gray asked as he, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and Erza walking into the park, "Why are you holding Lucy's board?"

"How many of you knew that Lucy loves me," I blurted out and everyone's jaws dropped but nobody answered, "I'll ask again, How many of you knew that Lucy loves me?"

Everyone hands raised and Levy said, "We all knew, and we all agreed that Lucy should be the one tell you. But she waited forever and her heart broke a bit when you went to ask Lisanna out. That was the real reason why she skipped school. Everyone saw it but you because you are a dense idiot."

"Well, guess what guys, Lucy confessed," I told them and a few of them gasped, "Then she run away crying without give me a chance a reply."

"How long ago was this," Jellal asked.

"About five minutes ago," I answered.

"Natsu you idiot, go after her," Erza yelled, "Unless you don't love her in the same way she loves you."

"I haven't thought about her in that way until just a few moments ago," I said as I took a few steps forward, "But when I did, I knew that Lucy is the one."

"The what are you waiting for idiot, go get her," Gajeel yelled.

"Yea, I'm on it," I yelled then I ran in the direction of Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy Pov:**

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes 37 seconds later*

"Maybe I should go ahead and sign up with one of those skater sponsor since its obvious that I can't stay in the band," I said a loud and I grabbed my cellphone. I was about to call one of the sponsors when I heard my bedroom window open.

I turn to see Natsu in my window and he said, "Lucy, please let me tell you how I feel."

"Why so you can break my heart into a million piece," I hissed as tears rolled down my face, "Cause you've told me how much you love Lisanna already."

"No, Luce, just let me talk please," Natsu begged as he swung his legs and feet into the room.

"Five minutes, you've got five minutes," I replied and Natsu walked over to me.

"Okay," Natsu said, "Yes, I thought that I was in love with Lisanna until just a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago my best friend told me that she was in love with me and I finally thought of her as some thing more than my best friend and I realized I could see us married, happy, and with kids and I like it, wait, no, scratch that, I love it. When I realized this, I also realized that she wasn't just my best friend that I've known for the last 13 years but she is the girl that I am truly in love with and that I can't let her go. So I left my friends at the skate park and came to my best friend's apartment. I climbed up her window and came into her room to find her crying. Even though I was so nervous, I decided to go to her anyways. Lucy, I came to tell you that you're not just my best friend, or my singing partner, or skate boarding mate, you are the one I love more than anyone else in this world and I can not and will not let you go. Not now, not ever."

"Natsu, I," I spoke even though I was breathless, "I love you so much that I can't put it into words."

After that Natsu cupped my face and pressed our lips together. "Yea, I know," Natsu replied as we broke apart and smiled at each other, "Now about Saturday."

"I've got plans," I said and Natsu shook his head.

"I was thinking that I could with you to visit your parents then we could get lunch or dinner depending how late it is," Natsu responded and I hugged him.

"You know, I would like that a lot," I replied.

*TIME SKIP 5 years later*

"Lucy, five minutes till showtime," Erza said as I put on my favorite pink and black striped beanie.

"Okay, I'm ready," I replied as I got up and walked out of my dressing room then I headed for the stage where my pinked haired singer waited for me.

"Ready," Natsu asked and I smiled.

"Ready," I replied then we walked up the stairs and we were greeted by roaring fans.

"Hello Houston, Texas," Natsu called out and the fans cheered even louder.

"Its great to be back in our hometown again," I shouted and the fans cheered louder, "I've messed this place so much, my school, my friends, and of course the skateboarding park."

The fans roared and Natsu yelled, "Alright, Huston lets get ready to rock!"

**Natsu Pov:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 45 minutes later*

"I'm afraid that was the last song of the night," I spoke and the crowd awed but Lucy smile.

"Actually, there is one more song I would like to sing," Lucy said, "If thats okay with you guys."

The crowd cheer and I asked, "So Lucy, what are going to sing?"

"You'll see," Lucy said as Gajeel started to play a beat on the drums, Gray and Juvia started to play their guitars, and Levy began to play the piano while Erza gave Lucy a thumbs and Jellal smirked.

"Lucy," I whispered and she just smiled at me.

"He was a boy/She was a girl/Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as all of her friends/Stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya later, boy.' He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya later, boy.' He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar/Slammin' on his guitar/Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya later, boy.' He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar/Slammin' on his guitar/Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see... See that man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? I'm with the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.' I'm with the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know,'" Lucy sang and the rhythm wrapped up as she kissed me and the crowd cheered then she said, "Thank you, guys, you've been a great audience. " After that, the band bowed, the stage lights dimmed and the house lights brighten up. (Author's note: in case you didn't know house lights are lights that are over the audience and are normally dimmed down during a show or concert.)

We walked off stage and I asked, "Why did you pick that song?"

"You'll see in a moment," Lucy replied then a white haired girl ran up to us and I knew she was Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna said as she hugged me.

"You look good Lisanna," I spoke and she smiled.

"So do you, anyways about that date you asked me out on during our senior year of high school," Lisanna said.

"Sorry, Lisanna, you're too late," I replied and I pulled Lucy to my side, "I'm married and my wife is pregnant."

"Natsu," Lucy said as she blushed a bright red and gave me a playful push.

"Oh, I see," Lisanna responded as she stepped back away.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about," I said and Lisanna nodded, "Okay then, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Natsu," Lisanna called out as Lucy and I walked away.

"You know what, I'm glad she said no that day," I told Lucy.

"Why," Lucy asked as we got closer to her dressing room.

"If she had said yes then you would have left the band and I would have never known that I was in love with you," I replied and I gave her a side hug and I kissed her on the cheek.

"I would have been somewhat happy touring the country skateboarding," Lucy said as we reached her dressing room.

"Yea but I like this happy ending much better," I replied as we stood outside her dressing room door.

"Yea, me too," Lucy said with a smile then she went into her dressing room.

THE END


End file.
